


Yes/No

by Vevici



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevici/pseuds/Vevici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino gets a sore throat and loses his voice at the worst time: his sister's wedding. Antonio, however, thinks it's a perfect opportunity to ask a very, very important question.</p><p>"Lovino joined him in the balcony, setting the bouquet on the table, and took the thing that Antonio pulled out from the bag. It was a red heart-shaped pillow with a 'yes' printed in white on one side and a 'no' on the other.</p><p>Oh my god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes/No

It was the fucking worst day to have a hoarse throat. There isn't a good day to have it, but Lovino could at least have it after his sister's wedding reception; after he had given his speech, which he had been secretly practicing for days. But life is a bitch and in the end he had to write his blessing down and have Antonio read it while he sat down sipping his wine with little Azzurra on his lap.

After the formalities were done and the feast began, Lovino quickly made his way toward the platform where the newly-weds sat. Antonio met him there and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"You know, those are the sweetest words you ever had for your sister," Antonio whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his temple.

 _Is that a backhanded compliment or something?_  Lovino elbowed Antonio on the stomach and handed him his niece, who giggled as Antonio lifted her up and down in the air. Antonio was also all smiles as he played with Azzurra. The way he muzzled her cheeks and cooed at her almost looked like she was his daughter. For a second, Lovino wondered how it would be if he and Anton adopted a child of their own.  _Well, fuck._

"Lovi!"

Lovino let out an ugly groan as Feli jumped him.

"Wow, your voice is really bad!" she guffawed as Lovino set her back to the ground, spitting out some of his sister's hair that got into his mouth. "You should really stop yelling."

 _Who the hell is yelling here?_ Lovino cleared his throat. "Yeah," he croaked. "Sorry I couldn't give you my blessings myself."

Feli smiled, then tears began to form in her eyes. "It's fine." She shook her head then threw herself at Lovino again. "I love you too."

She was sobbing now, and people began to look their way and go 'aaw'.  _There's nothing go 'aaw' at here, bastards._

Lovino rubbed his hands up and down Feli's back, trying to calm her down. "Stop crying," he whispered. "It's your wedding. You should be laughing and drinking."

With a shaky laugh, Feli pulled back and wiped her tears. "Sorry. You're right. I might ruin my make-up too. I guess I'm just…" She flailed her hands for a while, gesturing vaguely at the people and the white flowers and the white ribbons all around them, trying to find the right word. "..I'm just so overwhelmed right now. I'm just so happy."

Feli didn't have to tell him that. Lovino could see perfectly from his sister's flushed face, her huge eyes darting around the flowers and the cake with excitement, the way she unconsciously bounced in her place as if she couldn't wait to get out of here. It was all so obvious; so honest. Lovino smiled.

"Of course you are." He reached out put a stray strand of hair back to Feli's bun. "And you look beautiful, Felicita."

Feli lifted her shoulders as she smiled brightly. "It's just so wonderful! You know, when Azzurra was born, I thought 'this is the happiest day of my life'. But now, I think I'm even happier. I mean, Ludwig and I…"

Lovino raised an eyebrow and followed her sister's gaze to grandpa's table, where Ludwig and Antonio where chatting. Feli's eyes were naturally on Ludwig, who was holding his daughter up as she tried to stand on his lap. And of course, Lovino's eyes went to Antonio. He'd never looked any more elegant than he did now in his white three piece suit, yet he still had that cozy aura around him as he made silly faces at Azzurra. The longer Lovino stared, the more the he craved for…something.  _What the heck is that something?_

"…I feel so content but at the same time I get excited knowing that there's something more coming my way. You know what I mean?"

Lovino shook his head. "Not really." Lovino got the 'butterflies in your stomach' thing when he gets intimate with Antonio – even now, as he stared at him, but he didn't think he ever got high on happiness like Feli was now.

"Oh, Lovi."

Lovino turned his attention to Feli, who took his hand and was pressing it against her chest. "Your time will come soon," she said then kissed both his cheeks before she hurriedly went over to Ludwig.

_My time will come? What's that supposed to mean?_

o o o

It was hours after Feli and Ludwig's car was gone that the visitors decided to leave. Of course, most of their relatives would be staying in their rest house since most of them live in the city, but they've quieted down now.

_Feli and Ludwig must be on the plane to Germany now._

With a sigh, Lovino twirled Feli's bouquet in his hands. He still didn't understand why she didn't throw it like she was supposed to and handed it to him instead.

"You should have this; The person who gets this will get married next, right?" she had said as she forced it on him. When he tried to explain that that's not how it's supposed to work, she just shook her head.

Lovino sighed again, then drowned his wine. He'd lived with Feli most of his life but he still doesn't get her sometimes. She was a bit weird.  _Speaking of weird..._

Lovino took his phone out and sent Antonio a text. He'd disappeared after Feli talked to him before she and her husband left, and he'd never heard from him since, which was really unusual. He was usually always around him.

When there was no reply for the next five minutes, he decided to go up to his room. Whenever Anton wants to show up, he'll know where to find Lovino. It was really late, and Lovino was getting sleepy. Plus his throat seemed to get worse. He said goodnight to his grandpa, who was happily drinking, and then waved every relative they had in the garden goodnight.  _Geez. This family is too fucking huge. And it'll just grow bigger now that Feli-_   _There's something wrong._

As soon as Lovino opened the door to his room, the smell of flowers hit him.  _Why does my room smell like this?_  

The balcony door opened, and Lovino's eyes widened when he saw a small, candlelit table in the balcony. There was a cake on it and a bottle of wine resting in an ice bucket; the water droplets on it, along with the two tall glasses, seemed to sparkle. Lovino let out a breath when he noticed that the bed and the entire floor were covered in white petals.  _What the hell is this?_

"Like it?"

Lovino's eyes jumped to Antonio, who was casually leaning against the rail. He had his blazer open and he had a paper bag on his left hand. "So?"

Lovino looked around the partially dark room. The white petals seem to glow pink under the light and its scent mingled with the smell of chocolates and wine. Lovino opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the only thing came out was croak.

Antonio chuckled, and Lovino felt the blood rush to his face.  _That bastard!_

"Still can't talk, huh? Doesn't matter. Here."

Lovino joined him in the balcony, setting the bouquet on the table, and took the thing that Antonio pulled out from the bag. It was a red heart-shaped pillow with a 'yes' printed in white on one side and a 'no' on the other.

_Oh my god._

Antonio was smiling when Lovino looked up at him. And Lovino didn't know whether to smile back or hit him with the pillow.

"So," Antonio said, walking closer to him. "Let's try this. I'll ask a question, and you'll answer 'yes' or 'no' with the pillow."

Lovino's heart was beating faster, and his suit felt too tight.  _Fuck._

Antonio was a few steps from him now, the smile still on his face. His eyes dropped a little, then, almost in a whisper, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Lovino didn't know what to do. He could feel the laughter shaking in his chest and his lips twitched into a brief smile. But his throat also constricted and his eyes started to water. He wanted to get closer to Antonio, but his knees were shaking uselessly. He wanted to touch him, but his hands just stiffly held the pillow. He wanted to shout 'yes', but his voice wasn't there. And so, Lovino did the only thing he could think of doing; he flipped the pillow so that the 'no' side faced himself.

In a blink of an eye, Antonio was twirling him around, kissing everywhere he could, and Lovino burst out cry-laughing. It was the weirdest thing Lovino ever felt. His body was shaking, alive with excitement and happiness. His emotions were all over the place and were too extreme. It was just so overwhelming! And he loved every moment of it.

"This is what she meant," Lovino managed to whisper on Antonio's shoulder, and then he laughed. "I think I'm high!"

Antonio pulled back, laughing. His green eyes bored into Lovino's. It was a look so tender that Lovino actually thought he would melt. Antonio took a silver band nestled at the tip of a strawberry on the chocolate cake and slipped in on Lovino's finger.

"I know what you mean," he murmured. It was only then that Lovino noticed that he too, was crying; his fingers were shaking, and his lips spread into a huge smile. Lovino leaned in and placed a kiss on Antonio's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him again. This was the best day of his life. For now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was also posted on ff.net. This version has a bit of changes and corrections.


End file.
